Sebastian Has a Need
by mermaidsandmoons93
Summary: Sebastian x Ciel. Yaoi! :3 One-shot, Lemon, Hardcore, Passionate, etc. ;) Review please! Sebastian is having a bad day and needs to cheer up. Sebaciel.


**Hi guys! I needed to write this. Sebastian x Ciel. One-shot. Yaoi. Lemon. Hardcore. Passionate ;) Etc. Rated M. Reviews please! **

* * *

Sebastian was having a rough day.

First, Mey-Rin managed to drop and break the new china tea set from Portugal. Secondly, Finny messed up the garden by pruning the bushes into blocks instead of spheres, as ordered. Pluto burned down a few trees, and Bart made another mess in the kitchen with his blowtorch.

Sebastian needed a distraction, and he knew just _who_ he was going to use as one..

_Him._ The one with the ashen skin and the slate, smooth, shortly cropped hair.

_Him._ The one with the small, pale eyelids with the raven black eyelashes that encased the cyan blue eye and the violet contracted eye.

_Him._ The one with the succulent, tiny, pink lips. The one with the small, slender, feminine figure.

_Him._ The one who bossed him around and acted flippant and nonchalant towards his advances. The one whose cheeks flushed when he was embarrassed and who grinded his teeth when he was annoyed.

Sebastian was aroused just thinking about him.

_Ciel._

He would be his.

* * *

Sebastian entered the study where Ciel was signing papers, and shut the heavy oak door behind him. He turned the lock on the doorknob.

Ciel looked up from his paperwork, surprised at Sebastian's actions. He raised an eyebrow. "Sebastian?" he spoke.

Sebastian smiled a slick smile as he leaned back against the door, and his eyes glinted a dark pink.

"Yes, young master?" he remarked in a silky, velvety voice.

Ciel was speechless. He could sense the tension in the air, and he felt a bit frightened. He finally found his voice.

"Wh-why are you in here?" he stammered.

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, young master," he began. He started slowly walking to the desk where Ciel was seated. He grabbed at his silk necktie, untied it, and let is slip from his neck to the floor. "I've had a character building day. I'm highly annoyed, and I need a release." He stopped at the desk, and slammed his hands down on the wood, scattering a few papers. He tilted his head to the side, and his dark locks fell over his face.

"Guess who i'm going to use for a release?"

Ciel was _terrified._ "S-Sebastian, we had a deal! You're not supposed to take my soul until the contract is com-"

"Oh, no, no, no, _Ciel,_" Sebastian interrupted. Ciel blanched at the sound of his name being said. "I'm not talking about hunger. I'm talking about _desire_." The word sashayed off his lips.

Ciel's face reddened as he grasped what Sebastian had been blathering on about.

He said nothing in response. Sebastian stood from his leaning stance, and sauntered around the desk to the leather armchair Ciel was sitting in. He picked him up bridal style, and carried him over to the grey chaise lounge on the other side of the room. He could feel Ciel's heart beating wildly against his chest. He laid Ciel down on the sofa, and then climbed on top of him. Ciel had kept his eye closed through most of this.

"_Ciel,_" he purred. "Open your eyes, and look at me." He removed Ciel's eye patch, and Ciel grimaced, with his eyes still shut.

"Why should I, you perverted demon?" he demanded. Sebastian had had enough of his attitude.

"Because I _know_ you want this," he began. "And if you don't cooperate, this might get _dangerous_."

Ciel shuddered and opened his eyes to look at Sebastian. Sebastian's lips were curled up in a flirty grin, his pointed teeth showing.

"Good bocchan," he whispered, as he leaned down and started to kiss Ciel's neck. He nipped at his tiny ear and sucked on his earlobe.

Ciel gasped and began making quiet moaning sounds.

"_Yes,"_ Sebastian hissed. "I knew you'd enjoy this." He continued on, making his way down from Ciel's neck to his prominent collar bones. He removed his gloves, and his chilly hands went to the buttons on Ciel's collar, as he began unbuttoning his shirt. After every button he undid, he'd lick each spot of Ciel's chest that was uncovered. Ciel shivered again and again under Sebastian's touch. When he reached the bottom of the shirt and undid the last button, he licked Ciel's navel. Ciel was having a hard time breathing.

"Seba.. s.. tiann," he breathed. Sebastian laughed quietly to himself. His young master was so _easy_ to please, he thought. But he needed to please himself, too. He grabbed at Ciel's member, still tucked in his pants, and Ciel moaned loudly.

"Already hard, and I've barely started?" Sebastian inquired. He smirked. "Don't worry, _bocchan._ I'm hard too." Ciel clenched his eyes shut and pretended not to hear him.

Sebastian removed Ciel's shirt entirely, and then removed his own overcoat, vest, and dress shirt.

Ciel opened his eyes and lost his breath at the sight of Sebastian, unclothed. His perfectly chiseled chest, his sculpted chin and facial features, his dark hair and enticing eyes.. It was too much.

Sebastian caught Ciel ogling him and smirked. Ciel blushed immensely, even more so than his pink tinted cheeks already were from the playing.

"Is my body to your liking, bocchan? My.. _naked_ body?" Ciel nodded in response. Sebastian lowered his self to Ciel, and began kissing him. Sebastian slid his tongue over Ciel's lips, asking for permission to enter, and Ciel's lips parted in response. Sebastian slipped his tongue in, and explored Ciel's mouth. He was intoxicated with Ciel's taste and scent. He could taste the strawberries from the parfait Ciel had eaten at breakfast on his tongue.

He paused the kissing and began to lick and suck on his nipples. He twirled his tongue around the areola and Ciel grinded his hips against Sebastian's and whimpered. "Sebastian, please.." Sebastian took great pleasure in hearing Ciel say his name.

"Soon, bocchan. _Soon._" He licked his way down Ciel's abdomen, and rubbed his face against the bulge in Ciel's pants. Ciel _ah_'d relentlessly.

Sebastian used his teeth to unbutton Ciel's trousers and slowly slid them, and his underpants, down, leaving Ciel's penis out in the open.

Sebastian, never breaking eye contact with Ciel, started kissing the inside of Ciel's thighs. He lightly bit at the sides and Ciel practically howled, he needed Sebastian to pleasure him fully.

"SEBASTIAN," he shouted. "THIS IS AN ORDER: **GIVE** ME WHAT I _WANT._" he whined at the end. Sebastian grinned and looked at him.

"And what do you want, dear bocchan?" He teased. Ciel, fed up, growled, "For you to **_pleasure_** me."

Sebastian's grinning never ceased. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian took Ciel's member in his hand, and swirled his pointed tongue around the tip in a circular motion. Ciel cried out in ecstasy. Sebastian engulfed his penis in his mouth and sucked on it, while bobbing his head up and down.

"Aaaah, Sebas-Se-Sebas-_tiannnn_," Ciel moaned. "I'm, i'm going tooooo.." Sebastian stopped, and said: "Go ahead, Ciel. I want you too." and then resumed.

Ciel couldn't hold it in any longer, and he felt his abdomen tense up and then relax as he came into Sebastian's mouth. He threw his head back in ecstasy and moaned loudly.

Sebastian swallowed Ciel's nectar, licking up every bit that managed to escape his mouth. He then rocked back onto his knees, and unzipped his pants.

"Now, it's my turn." he whipped out his erect member and started stroking it. "You do it, _Ciel_." he encouraged, all breathy. Ciel took it in both of his hands and pumped up and down the length of it. Ciel sat up from where he had been laying, and leaned down so that he was facing Sebastian on the end of the chaise lounge. He leaned down on his hands and knees, and took Sebastian's penis in his mouth. Sebastian moaned and groaned, and reared his hips into Ciel's face. Sebastian pulled it out of Ciel's mouth and a strand of saliva connected Ciel's lips and Sebastian's penis. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel, hard, pushing him back onto his back, while he kept rubbing himself.

"Open," he commanded Ciel. Ciel was confused, but he opened his mouth, and Sebastian slid in two of his fingers. "Suck." he commanded again. Ciel sucked and swirled his tongue around Sebastian's fingers, imitating what Sebastian had done to him first.

He then removed his fingers, and moved his hand to Ciel's hole. He slowly pushed his fingers into Ciel, one at a time. Ciel quietly groaned, trying to stretch his anus so that Sebastian wouldn't hurt him as much as he anticipated.

"Ready?" Sebastian whispered. Ciel nodded.

Sebastian pushed into Ciel and began thrusting. Ciel immediately decided that he _loved_ the feeling of Sebastian inside of him. It was like no other feeling in the world. It made him feel whole, like a piece of him had been missing, and only Sebastian could fill that hole.. _literally._

Sebastian would change paces, going faster, and then slower again. He kissed Ciel, never breaking stride. Sebastian had his hands on Ciel's thighs, holding them up, and was clenching them with his hands as he thrusted in and out of him. He would pull out for a few seconds, and then slam right back into Ciel with so much force that Ciel would cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"S-sebastian! I'm going too.. again." Sebastian smiled. "I know. Me too, bocchan." He sped up and Ciel felt the pressure in his abdomen release again, and he gushed onto Sebastian's chest. Sebastian thrusted into Ciel one last time, and came in him.

Sebastian flopped down next to Ciel on the sofa, and their breathing slowed, until they fell asleep, laying together like that.

* * *

**Ta-daaaa! ;) Watcha think? Review, review, review! (Leave me ideas of what you'd want these two do together and I might write them up ;))**


End file.
